paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Pup Pup Bay
This is the first half of the first episode in Season One of Police Pup Missions. The second half is Police Pup Left Out Summary After Ryder sends Chase, Elsa and Cliffjumper to Adventure Pup Pup Bay to meet his best friend Rachel, she gives them all upgrades and plans to train Chase to be an advanced Police pup to make Ryder proud. Story "I can't wait to go to Adventure Pup Pup Bay!" Cliffjumper exclaime, clicking his suitcase shut. "Me too!" Elsa replied. "Me three!" Chase said, secretly putting a picture of Skye in his suitcase. Ever since Ryder's best friend, Rachel, called him about his pups, the human leader decided to send Chase, Elsa and Cliffjumper to Adventure Pup Pup Bay in the PAW Patroller. The pups packed up the rest of their bags in the Patroller and bidded the rest of the pups farewell. "Bye! I miss you already!" Marshall cried. "Bye, Marshall!" Cliffjumper called out from the Patroller. Skye reached up on her hind legs at looked up at Chase with her striking pink eyes. "This is for you, if you reach your destiny alright." Chase bent his head down and Skye kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll send pictures!" Chase yipped, before sticking his head back into the Patroller. "We'll never forget you!" Rubble called. "Bye!" Rocky called out. "We'll miss you!" Tundra, Everest and Icee chorused. "Now that's a jinx!" Elsa said to Chase. "You bet!" The German Shepard replied. As soon as it happened, the rest of the PAW Patrol was out of sight. (Badge scene change: Cliffjumper's Badge) As soon as the pups reached their hotel, a few miles away from Adventure Pup Pup Bay, Robo-Pup parked the van outside the hotel. "Remember pups," Ryder's voice crackled through the robot. "Don't stay for two nights. Rachel is expecting you tomorrow." "We won't, Ryder, sir!" Chase barked. He turned to the others. "You heard him, troops. Now, let's get to our hotel room!" "Aye aye, captain!" The two pups said, following the brown and yellow German Shepard, who was laughing his head off. **** The next morning, the pups checked out of their hotel and were on the go again. Elsa stuck her head out the window. "Smell that?" She asked Cliffjumper. "Smells like a town!" Cliffjumper saaid, catching the scent as well. "We're almost there, guys!" Chase barked, excitedly. When they passed a Police station, Chase wagged his tail. "Ok, pups, we're here!" Ryder's voice cracked through Robo-Dog's mouth. "Yipee!" The trio cried, jumping out of the van. They looked up. There was a tower that looked just like the Lookout tower, except it was a bit different. The PupHouses were different. The symbol was a Police dog badge, and the who puter cover was white with black, silver and grey. "Whoa," Elsa breathed. "That is awesome!" "No kidding," Cliffjumper agreed, which caused Elsa to blush a little. Thankfully he didn't notice. A thirteen year old girl came out of the building. "You must be the pups Ryder sent here!" The girl cried, bending down and scratching Cliffjumper behind his right ear. "Oh yeah, that's the spot!" The wolf pup said dreamily. "I'm Rachel," the girl introduced herself. "And you pups might be..? "I'm Chase," Chase said, puffing out his little chest in pride. "I'm Elsa, Chase's older sis." Elsa introduced herself. "Don't expect ice or snow trailing behind me. 'Cause I've got Ice Powers." "And I'm Cliffjumper!" Cliffjumper howled,wrapping a paw around Elsa. "It's nice to meet you !" Rachel said, admiring Chase's PupTag. "Let's get you guys settled in. I left three spaces for you pups!" "Thanks!" Elsa said. "I love what you've done to the place! It looks amazing!" "Thanks!" Rachel said. "You'll love the inside!" "I can't wait!" Cliffjumper said. "Oh, btw Chase," Rachel said, looking back at the Police pup. "Ryder said that you needed expert training. I think that's why you're here." "What?" Chase asked, a hint of shock and sadness etched in his voice. "I'm pretty sure that's why you're here," Rachel said, hanging her head slightly. "But...why? Why would Ryder do this?" Chase asked, looking up at the girl, his eyes meeting with her striking aquamarine ones. "I dunno," Rachel said. "Follow me inside, the training area is in the back." Chase's tail drooped. Would Ryder do this just to make him a better Police pup and teammate? He didn't know why. "Maybe...when we get back....." Chase whispered to himself. "....then I can ask him...yeah....then I can." (Badge scene change: Police Dog Badge) Rachel led the trio inside the building. A large spinning door was near the back of the room. "That," Rachel said, pointing to the door. "Is the Training Room!" Chase stepped out into the Training Room. "Whoa! Cool!" Chase cried, looking around. "You two better stay inside. I don't want one of my dogs to tell you guys to train!" Rachel said, shooing the other two pups inside. Elsa lowered her head. "Don't worry, Elsa. We can at least take a nap!" Cliffjumper said, catching a small smile on the black and white German Shepard's muzzle. "I guess yure right..." Elsa yawned. "C'mon. Let's get some sleep," Cliffjumper said, curling up inside a large dog bed. Elsa was heisitant at first, but curled up next to the wolf anyway. Outside, Chase was being given a tour of the Training Room. A female German Shepard pounced on him. She looked a lot like Chase, only lighter with a chocolate brown heart-shaped mask around her eyes that almost touched her muzzle. She also had freckles. Tons of them. She wore a maroon collar with a bronze colored badge with the words: HOSTAGE NEGOTIATOR printed on it with a paw print under the words. "Hey!" Chase barked, trying to scramble out from underneath this new pup. "Gotcha!" The pup laughed, letting Chase go free. "What was that for?!" Chase asked, rubbing his head. "Sorry. Learning on how to pounce on burglars," the female said. She reached her paw out to Chase. "I'm Pepper by the way." Chase extended his paw, and they shook. "Uh, Chase." "Chase? Hmmm. Nice name!" Pepper said. "Wanna go play with me?" "Ok!" Chase said, looking back at Rachel. "Go on!" Rachel whispered. Pepper tugged on Chase's arm. "Hurry up, Slowpup!" That offended him. Just a little. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" The two pups ran straight into a large, strict looking German Shepard. Pepper folded her ears back. "Be careful, Pepper," the dog said in a deep velvety growl, affectionately nuzzling Pepper. "Ok. I'm so sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to!" Pepper said, wagging her tail. Chase gulped and looked up submissively at the German Shepard. "H-hi. My names Chase." "I've heard about you. I'm going to be your mentor," the Police dog said. "What's your name?" Chase asked, cocking his head. "My name's Rex." "Oh. Ok. Nice meeting you!" Chase said, looking back at Rachel. "There's more pups here," Rachel said. "They're probably out front. C'mon, I'll show you!" "Ok!" Chase barked, bounding off, with Pepper hot on his tail. Rex trotted stiffly behind them. He looks more tougher than I thought, Rex said to himself, soft enough so Chase couldn't hear. I think hell be easy to train. (Badge scene change: Pepper's Badge) Once they were outside, Rachel pressed a button with a white paw print in the center on her phone. "C'mon out, guys! We have a new pup!" Rachel said into her phone. The sky erupted with the sound of barking as four more pups came into view. "Pups, this is Chase," Rachel said introducing the pups to Chase. "Chase, this is Ronno, our American White Shepard and S.W.A.T. pup, Lakia, our Golden Retriever and First-Aid pup, Rosco our Nova Scotia Duck-Tolling Retriever and Rescue pup and Cocoa, our Alaskan Malemute and Animal Control pup." Hi!" The pups chorused. "Jinx!" Pepper said. "Hiya!" Chase barked. "It's nice to meet all of you!" "It's..nice to meet you too!" Lakia said, batting her eyes a little. "I can't wait for you to go on Missions with us!" Cocoa cried, bouncing up and down. Rachel's phone began to ring. "Hello? Oh, hi Mr. Marchell! What? How? Don't worry, we'll be there right away!" "Wahoo!" Ronno howled. "A Mission!" The S.W.A.T. pup bounded off, with the others following him. Work in Progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Spinoffs Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase